


Blaze has an Account. Buck doesn't.

by ToughPaperRound



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buck owns a cat, Embedded Images, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Mentions of other firefam characters, Social Media, screenreader friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22527064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToughPaperRound/pseuds/ToughPaperRound
Summary: Buck has a Cat Insta for his spoiled princess, Blaze.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 22
Kudos: 197
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	Blaze has an Account. Buck doesn't.

**Author's Note:**

> The insta shots here are made with the 'Fake Insta' app, using images available freely on sites such as Unsplash. Any usernames are totally made up for the fic.
> 
> Recommended soundtrack to this fic? [Purrli.com](https://purrli.com/)
> 
> I am on [Tumblr](https://toughpaperround.tumblr.com/post/190605816218/blaze-has-an-account-buck-doesnt/) where you can reblog this post if you wish 🔥🔥🔥

Buck has only one insta account, and it's for his cat.

It did start out as a joke, but now that he is no longer Buck 1.0? Well, now he takes it quite seriously. He is a proud Cat-Best-Friend to Blaze, and his Princess deserves all the praise the world can give her.

Knowing that Maddie was secretly checking his account for at least the last year before she finally left Doug was something that made the account even more special.

If you knew Buck 1.0, then it might surprise you to know this: there are very few people in the world who know that the owner of the cat is quite so hot… or that he is now a dedicated firefighter with the LAFD. If the world did know that, well, the follower count might be even higher.

As it is, the account has some seriously impressive stats for something that is updated so irregularly. Buck has shift patterns, okay? He _and_ his cat work very hard.

Blaze and irl visitors? Well, that's a bit of an issue. If Buck has guests in his apartment, Blaze will either hide miserably in a cupboard under the sink, or… attack. If Buck wants to be alone with another person, he has to lock Blaze in the spare room. With lots of toys and promises of cuddles tomorrow. It's a thing, and it's a good job that Buck loves Blaze.

I mean, this... 

[ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/1b3960dd127e9b791eef995495b9ed22/5230f09f516af8aa-b6/s1280x1920/d6ccd0151f338b4876c4d21acbf618914b860d5e.pnj)

… This was the _third_ time his sister had been over. Maddie was not best pleased that Buck had prioritised photography over saving her skin.

Eddie and Chris, though? They seem to be tolerated, thank goodness. 

Eddie, Chris and Buck are hanging out playing Mortal Kombat, and Buck demands a quick break to take pictures of his cat. She is sunning herself, in a patch of sunlight near the window. Perfectly framed, like she knows this stuff better than Buck by now. The sun does make her flame-red fur especially stunning.

When Buck looks back over the shots and says that one of them will be, 'just perfect for the Monday MiaowDay post,' - well then Eddie has to ask questions! And soon, Blaze gets another devoted follower.

  
[ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/f04ec1b3f22b47877f94e1e7a156b93a/7f2950f87b9fe117-c3/s1280x1920/9b7d757d3aa842c30cee478ff15f0c26620e5e66.pnj)

Time passes, and as Eddie visits more regularly, he even becomes a person Blaze will tolerate to touch her. Eddie takes it slooooowly, so as not to spook her, trying to copy Buck's relaxed manner with animals. 

Blaze has deigned to settle on Eddie's lap for a change - and it is such a rare thing that she allows anyone else to touch her that Buck _has_ to document it in full. They work out a cute sassy caption, upload the best photo… and get back to their game.

The fact that Eddie's impressive biceps and flat stomach were in shot (barely contained within his favourite black T-shirt) doesn't occur to either of them, until later. The feed is instantly full of curious beaks wanting to know _much_ more about the 'hottie' paying Blaze (and her assistant) a 'visit'.

Guns 💪💪…

do the triceps match the biceps?...

mmhmmm 🔥🔥🔥…

show us more!!!…

Get it, Mr Blaze…

Dammmmmn, Blaze you got game!...

Armssssss!

  
  


Eddie has hold of the phone when one especially thirsty comment comes in. He blushes wildly. Buck, curious and delighted, snatches the phone back to see what caught his attention.

_26 notifications from Instagram_

CarlosAustinTx: "Yeehaw! I wanna ride that cowboy too, Blaze!"

  
  


"Oh-ho!! Ha! I see, yes. That Carlos is so thirsty, hmm!" chortles Buck.

Buck looks down at Eddie, who is still blushing away on the couch, with Buck's third-best-friend in his lap. What a picture. But… Buck puts his phone away instead. He takes a deep breath.

"You know, they aren't wrong. Blaze is a lucky girl, and she chose her seat so well today. A guy _could_ get jealous!"

Much to Blaze's disgust and annoyance, she is summarily scooped up and placed down on the ground. This newcomer needs some serious re-training! And he had showed such promise, and smelt so nice!

Ignoring Blaze's racket, Eddie pats his lap invitingly, with a challenging eyebrow tilted towards Buck.

Months later, Buck posts a video of two of his favourite people interacting...

[To see the video Buck uploaded, use a bit of imagination as you view this tiny [YouTube clip](https://youtu.be/NiLXv7aI7bA) (neither the guy nor the cat look quite right!).]

[And if you can't see that clip for some reason, here are rough screenshots.]


End file.
